Mere Christianity
by ChibiBitSpiegel
Summary: CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP! sorry for the LONG wait people.. ill try to make my writing more constant and and get you the 5th chapter very soon!
1. Meeting Millia

I do not own Guilty Gear, Guilty Gear X, or Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival. Atlus. Sammy, etc. owns the game. If I did own the game, then I would play it all the time. Now, lets move on to the story.  
  
Ky's POV  
  
It was a little after the Guilty Gear X tournament. After I had defeated that girl. .Dizzy. And after I saw the face of another...Millia Rage. She is beautiful. That was the reason I didn't want to fight her at first, but she insisted that we should fight. It was bizarre that she had fought with her hair, but that's what got me more interested in her. Her moves were graceful, but she seemed, lonely. Before we started fighting, I took a good look at her face. She looked depressed which in turn, made me think not to fight her. So I didn't defeat her. I let the time run out when I had more vitality.  
  
"We will meet again." She said.  
  
"You look lik-"  
  
"Be quiet! I don't need your help!" I had tried to reply but she seemed cold to me.  
  
Listening to that, I thought about her. Wondered where she was from, and what did she want. Blonde, blue eyed, wore the same colors as me..I wondered. If we ever could be together. A few days passed, so I decided to go back to Paris. When I arrived, I saw that she was there. I walked up to her, and asked her why was she there.  
  
"I'm just here. I'm just here on business!" She stuttered when she said that so I could tell she was lying.  
  
"Oh really.. since when you have business with the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights?" I replied.  
  
"N-nothing. I was going over there to that store." She then pointed to a nearby tea store, which I own.  
  
"Hm. My store. Are you making a delivery?"  
  
"That's your store? I mean.. Oh forget it. I just came to see you."  
  
"To see me? What do you mean?" I was confused.  
  
"I've. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow in your store."  
  
Johnny, a man I met during the tournament, came to visit later that day. I had told him about my conversation with Millia earlier.  
  
"Let me see. She just came to see you, eh?"  
  
"Yes, that's what she said."  
  
" She likes you. Damn you're lucky. You get a blonde."  
  
" What?" I more than a little confused this time.  
  
"You heard me. She likes you. You can't blame a chick for that."  
  
"Never thought about it that way."  
  
"Well.. good luck. Cyaz!"  
  
The next day, I was on my way to the store. I was in my normal clothes. Not my usual outfit with the sword. I had entered the store, people were just browsing and the employees were minding their own business. Then I heard the bell that was attached to the door ring. It rings when someone comes inside. It was Millia. I asked her if she would join me for some tea. She agreed and we sat down at a table outside.  
  
"So. Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"Well. I just. I just wanted to see you." She drank some tea.  
  
"Why? I don't really know you."  
  
"Well. ever since the first time I fought you in the Guilty Gear tournament, I always wondered why you didn't defeat me with your sword. You always let the time run out."  
  
"You're a woman. A beautiful one at that. I would never hurt a woman." I drank some of my tea.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Her face had turned a little red.  
  
"I know. It was just a compliment."  
  
W sat there for hours. Just talking. Talking about things we normally wouldn't say to others. 'Personal things' so to speak. She told me how she learned to use her hair as a weapon, and her experience with the assassins in Russia. I told her about how I came to be the leader of the Holy Knights at such a young age. We seemed very interested in each other. So then it hit me. I like her also.  
  
"If you aren't busy one of these days, would you mind me accompanying you to dinner?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hm.. Isn't this interesting.. my first GG fic. the next chapter will be longer. And parts with Ky's big mix-up with Bridget will be in later chapters. (thanx to the ppl who gave me the info about Bridget, but what kind of name for a dude is Bridget?) If you want to visit the GGXX site go to http://guiltygearx.com/ggx/xx/xx.html bye now! Plz R+R 


	2. Chinese for dinner? maybe a little more ...

Hello ppl. Jeez. school sucks! I have homework very very often, so I cant get online very often. so it might take me a while for the next chapter. Like I said before, I do not own Guilty Gear/X/XX/Petit. Atlus, and Sammy, Arc sys. works own them. Well thanks again to the ppl who told me that Bridget was a dude, but I'm still confused about that. I mean wut kind of name for a dude is Bridget? One of you who reviewed said he was one of twins. And in his village it was bad luck. That's just freaky. Well. ok. Lets move on. We last left ky.  
  
"If you aren't busy one of these days, would you mind me accompanying you to dinner?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" She had started to giggle. Apparently after we had our tea, we had a lot of strong liquor.  
  
"Well. yes. I am. So would you?"  
  
"Well. what days are you interested?"  
  
"Maybe. next Friday? I would this Friday, but I have some business to tend to in China."  
  
"Alright then. next Friday it is."  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you then, OK?"  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
She waved at me while I was walking away. It was about 10:30 at night, so it was dark. I started to walk home. The next day, I had started for the airport. I had arranged a private jet to take me to China. Let me tell you, that is nothing cheap. Luckily, The Order had paid for the whole thing! The movie onboard was Taxi Driver. It was some movie from the twentieth century. The main character really knew how to handle guns, especially when he attached the rail to his gun and then to his arm so he could take his gun out faster than anyone. When we arrived at China, there was a woman holding up a badly written sign with the name "Kiske" on it. She was wearing an incredibly tight outfit, so I could see a lot of her body. Her skirt was very short as well. the first time I got a good look at her, I immediately blushed lightly and turned away.  
  
"Bonjour! You must be Jam Kuradoberi?" I asked.  
  
"Oh. yes. I Jam. You are Ky?"  
  
"Oui. Je m'appelle Ky." She looked at me with a confused face.  
  
"What you talking Ky?"  
  
"Oh. sorry! It's the jetlag! I forget I'm supposed to speak Chinese!" I mumbled, trying to get my words together.  
  
"Ok. It no big deal."  
  
"Anyway, why did you ask me to come out all the way to China for?"  
  
"I hear you are good fighter. Will you fight me?"  
  
"Are there any rewards if any of us wins?"  
  
"If I win, I get to do whatever I want with you. If you win, I let you do whatever you want with me. Does this please you?"  
  
"Alright. if that's what you want, then I'll accept your challenge."  
  
"Aiiiiyaaa!! You are nice!!" She then hugged me tightly.  
  
"Where will the fight take place?"  
  
"In the area in front of my restaurant. Tomorrow."  
  
"Before you tell me anything, let me ask you something. Are you really a chef?"  
  
"Of course Jam is chef. Why you think Jam is not chef?"  
  
"I got confused. because your outfit."  
  
"My dress? You like?"  
  
"Well. um. yes of course. You are very elegant."  
  
"Maybe if you win fight you can see me without outfit." My eyes widened a little. She then winked at me. Right then and there I immediately thought of Millia.  
  
"That's nice. I think."  
  
After she explained the directions, I went looking for a hotel. I finally checked into my room after having a long argument with the receptionist. You see, my Chinese wasn't very good. I wanted to ask if my room included room service but I actually asked her if I could sleep with her! Luckily, I came across a tourist who could speak many languages. He worked things out and I finally got a room. When I lied down on my bed, I thought about Jam. She was very attractive. She reminded me of Millia for some reason. They both had strange hairstyles, wore very little, very good looking, were far from normal, and had a funny way of talking. I guess I like all of those things in a woman. The next day, I was on my way to her restaurant. There was a giant crowd with a circle shaped clearing in the center. I supposed that would be the ring. Jam stood on the other side of the circle in her fighting position. I looked at her and turned away a bit. Apparently I could see her underwear.  
  
"We fight?" She said enthusiastically.  
  
"Let's go." I lowered the Thunderbrand and electricity rotated around the sword and myself.  
  
The fight started and I got hit completely off guard. She flew at me with her kick surrounded by a blue aura. I was knocked to the ground, but I wasn't bleeding. I took my sword and went in for a charged stun edge. She was electrocuted for a couple of seconds. She ran towards me, turned around, and elbowed me in the stomach with both elbows. I flew backwards and almost knocked a person over. I stood up, and gathered energy for one second. A very large mass of electricity surrounded me, then I ran towards her.  
  
"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!!!!!"  
  
When I made contact with her, the electricity had dealt a very powerful blow. She was already on the ground. I held my sword up to her neck. She looked up at me. By the look on her face, I could tell she was scared. I was pretty surprised of how short the fight was.  
  
"The fight's over." I said.  
  
"You win. You get to do whatever you want with me."  
  
"Alright. How about we talk about that tonight? Over dinner at your restaurant."  
  
"Really? You want to try Jam's cooking?"  
  
"Hm. I haven't had Chinese for dinner in a while."  
  
"Maybe I give you more than just dinner. I see you tonight then. Goodbye."  
  
"A tout a l'heure!" (See you later)  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINED.  
  
  
  
Well well well. this looks interesting. Yes, I am aware that Jam does talk quite a bit like Shampoo from ranma. I couldn't think if anybody else! ^-^;; This fic may turn into a lemon, so watch out. Please ppl! R+R! Yes, I am in French class. One of the many classes I'm in. It may take me to get another chapter up, k? probably during the next long weekend ill have something up. Au revoir!!! 


	3. White Reflection: dont forget blonde, bl...

Hey ppl. I finally got some time on the computer. Well... I decided to try something different for this chapter. For this chapter, I will concentrate on how the girls think. I'm still trying to think of what's gonna happen with ky and jam in china so this (hopefully) will keep you busy until then. Im a guy, so its not really easy to think like a chick. Wish me luck! Hope ya like it! And this is supposed to take place between the first and second chapters. Millia and Jam are reflecting their thoughts on Ky. (mostly millia) ^^;; and I hope you like this chapter...  
  
Millia's POV  
  
I still regret what I said to him on the day that we first fought...  
  
"So unreliable! You thought you could save the world?"  
  
I know it was an offhand remark, but that line could damage someone's pride a lot. Knowing Ky, he would take it seriously. I was very cold to everyone back then. Now I believe I can open up to many people. Except for Zato. He is the only person in this world I truly hate. I grew up learning from him, but I also grew to hate him. I prefer not to say the reasons why I hate him because I feel uncomfortable telling someone else.  
  
The first time I saw Ky, I was surprised to see that someone actually wore the same colors as I do. He even had the same hair color as me. I was amazed by his swordplay technique. His sense of justice was great as well. The second time we fought, he offered to help me. I was taken aback by what he said. I gave him my hand, and he helped me off the ground.  
  
"Can I you with anything, miss?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. You can start by leaving me alone."  
  
"Can I at least get your name?"  
  
"If it'll get you to leave, my name's Millia."  
  
"Millia.. that's a beautiful name."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Sorry! Well, I'll see you sometime."  
  
I remember the second time I saw him. It was after the first Guilty Gear Tournament. This strange man asked me if he could be my disciple, and said he was in love with me! I ran away as fast as I could from him, but I wasn't looking where I was running. All of a sudden, my head hit something. It was a person. I couldn't tell whom, though, because I blacked out after my head hit. When I woke up, there was a blonde haired man looking down at me. I got up and crawled backwards against a wall. I had noticed it was him. The only person I knew that was the same colors as I do.  
  
"Its you again." I said while rolling my eyes.  
  
"Yeah. You took quite a hit there.  
  
"You were the one I ran into, right?"  
  
"Yes. Why were you going so fast anyway?"  
  
"That's none of your business. Not like I wanted to run into you or anything." I crossed my arms looking into another direction.  
  
"And its not like I wanted to run into you, either. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
That's just about everything that happened before I actually wanted to go to Paris.  
  
Jam's POV  
  
Jam never really found someone in China I like. I decide to myself to join Guilty Gear X tournament, so I meet new people and to make new restaurant. My first fight with a man who wear paper bag on head. He fought using different medical tools. He wasn't hard for me to beat. My next fight with little girl who can carry an anchor over her shoulder. She tough for a young girl, but I finished her with special technique. Then, I fight man with black cowboy hat and a wooden sword. The only reason he lost was he kept hitting on me. He too into himself. The man I fought next was man with white hair and blade attached to wrist. He very, very fast when it came to fighting. I use speed against him to trip him and defeat him. I notice one thing after I defeated all of these fighters: they each mentioned a blonde haired man wearing blue, white, and black that can control lightning with his sword would be the greatest enemy. So, Jam did her homework and found out who the blonde man was. You see, his name is Ky Kiske. A Holy Knight from France... I send for him now.  
  
  
  
-.-; well this was a strange chapter. Am I right? I'm currently working on what's gonna go on between ky and jam in china. This was just something to keep you busy for now. Im too caught up in schoolwork to write!!! .;; well its about 11:30 now. I go sleep now. 


	4. A memorable memory on chopsticks, and an...

Hey ppl. Sorry for the LONG wait for this to come.. (especially D-sythe who actually contacted me with the reviews)ive been busy studying and stuff like that.. cause im a freshman in high school so im startin to get used to this.. but enough about me, lets get to the story u been waitin for.. now we last left Ky...  
  
  
  
Ky POV  
  
Later that evening, after the fight...  
  
I came up to the place where we fought earlier. It was a small cart on a street... She was cooking for another customer. She was wearing a different dress this time... it was much longer than the other ones and she also had sleeves on that were separate than the regular dress. I came up to her and asked for the menu.  
  
"Ah! Ky! You came! Hold on one second, I be right with you."  
  
"Yes, but may I please have a menu?"  
  
She handed me a menu that she got from under the counter, and then she hurried back to check on the noodles she was carefully mixing. I looked at the menu, perusing at the pictures, since I couldn't read anything on it. The fried rice looked delicious, so I showed her the menu and pointed at the picture.  
  
"Good pick Ky! You have good taste."  
  
"Oh. Um.... thank you."  
  
When I watched her cook the rice, I was really amazed. She did all these fancy things with the wok and the rice. Like, she even flipped the rice in the air an managed to catch it without spilling one grain. After it looked like she was done cooking, she put the rice in a neat pile and put a pea on top for good measure. She took the plate a put it in front of me.  
  
"Here is you rice. I hope you like. Oh, here are your chopsticks."  
  
"Chopsticks? Um. I didn't know that I would be using chopsticks."  
  
She laughed. "That Ok. Jam will show you."  
  
"But wait I don-"  
  
She came up to me with a pair of chopsticks in her hands. She took my hand and place one stick between my thumb and forefinger, then the other stick between the lower part of my thumb and my middle finger.  
  
"All you do is move the stick on top to grab the food. Keep the other stick still. Just don't worry about that one."  
  
"Ah. I see now. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, Ky!" She winked at me.  
  
She carefully placed the plate in front of me, and then she rested her head on her hand watching me. Being new at chopsticks, I tried to take my first bite. And wouldn't you know it, I dropped it. Where you say? Well, let's just say that Jam did something I didn't expect her to do in that area. Jam was laughing when it happened, but then she jumped over the counter accidentally knocking over one of her customers and his food.  
  
"Aiya!! I sorry sir! Jam will pay for that meal!" She apologized.  
  
"No Jam! It's alright, I'll clean it up." I said.  
  
"No! Jam will clean it up."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a café in Paris, a certain blonde haired woman sat in a chair.  
  
Millia POV  
  
"Monsieur, could you get me something to drink?"  
  
"Oui, madamoiselle. What would you like?"  
  
"You can choose for me."  
  
"I'll be right back then. Merci."  
  
Once the waiter left, I leaned back in her chair and stared at the sky, thinking about things.  
  
"I wonder what Ky is up to in China. Knowing him, he's probably getting himself into trouble. I think I'll pay him a visit."  
  
"Here is your drink, madamoiselle."  
  
"Thank you. Here is the money."  
  
"Merci, beaucoup. A voitre service."  
  
I started to drink the coffee slowly, because it was hot at the time. It was delicious though. Later that night, after I had gotten back to my hotel, I decided to myself that I would visit Ky in China. The next day I went to the airport to make arrangements for a flight to China. Luckily, there was a first class seat still open. It was expensive, but since it was to see Ky, the price was worth it. I also got lots of little extra things like a blindfold for sleeping, which was nice. When I arrived in China, I was amazed of how many people that were there. When I checked into my hotel, I fell right asleep because of was still tired from the jetlag. The next day, when I woke up, got dressed and decided to go on a walk. I sat down on a bench and decided to rest there for a while. After a little bit, a familiar face walked up to where I was sitting.  
  
"M-MILLIA!?!?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Heh.. sorry for the wait this time, but finally I have lots of time on the computer. I gor my report card today. I gots a GPA of 3.57 that's good, right? Well I WILL from now on try to keep my writing constant and get a chapter to yous guys when I can. Till next time 


End file.
